


Human Angel - The Beginning.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Feather., Other, Peace., Prologue, Unworldly Hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, descriptive piece to begin a series of one shots outlining the life of what I think a 'Human Angel' might be like on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> THis very short piece is merely the forerunner of an ongoing series of one shots telling the tale of an Angel that came down to Earth, his immortal life and knowledge behind, to live on Earth as one of us. Can he beat the odds and keep his Angelic soul unsullied by mortal desires while being unaware that he even has one?

There’s a depthless quiet in the air tonight, as though the whole of nature is holding its breath. There’s no wind to sigh through the trees, no owls calling, no foxes barking, or insects singing, the world is still and silent for this time out of time.

A fluttering of wings breaks the stillness, a single, perfect golden feather drifts lazily to the ground, landing with an unbearable grace on the bright, mossy grass.

A small figure darts forward, hand extended toward the golden perfection, fingers gentle and reverent on their prize, and the truth is known, an Angel has come to Earth.

It is known that occasionally an Angel will come to Earth, always with a gift, and always to test mankind, measuring them to see how they stand against God’s measure for them. They always come anonymously, An Angel, once on Earth, cannot easily be distinguished from the mortals surrounding them.

They live as we do, look similar to us, and are from all walks of life, not necessarily popular, so that they can better tell the worthy from the unworthy. These are the stories of one such Angel, known to us on Earth as Phil.


End file.
